The overall objective of this proposal is to develop novel polymer networks for tissue engineering that elicit desired physicochemical properties for the repair or replacement of craniofacial and orthopaedic cartilage. In particular, this proposal focuses on the development stage of intelligent matrices with controlled architectures and gelling techniques that allow imprinting of the cellular structure in the final network microstructure. The global hypothesis to be tested is that matrix materials will provide superior performance in tissue engineering cartilage when they are engineered to: 1) match the physical and mechanical properties of native cartilage; 2) incorporate cellular structural information in the hydrogel pores; and 3) allow easy structural and chemical modification through photochemistry. Specifically, the aims of the research are as follows. Specific Aim 1: to develop hydrogel matrices based on poly (vinyl alcohol) (PVA) which have controlled molecular architecture that allows intelligent engineering of properties such as mesh size, mechanical behavior, hydrophilicity, and degradability. Specific Aim 2: to modify further the aforementioned PVA hydrogels with a novel photografting technique which facilitates initiator free gelation and grafting of hydrophilic monomers to improve the immunoprotective properties and mechanical stabilization. Specific Aim 3 to evaluate these materials for their cellular compatibility (e.g., chondrocyte proliferation and extracellular matrix formation) and their performance in the correction of a cartilage defect to restore function (e.g., mechanical and eventual integrated tissue formation).